Thomas/Pirates of the Caribbean (Engines of the Caribbean)
Cast *Thomas as Captain Jack Sparrow - (Thomas and Captain Jack Sparrow are both the main heroes) *Percy as Will Turner - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner are) *Emily as Elizabeth Swan - (Emily and Elizabeth Swan are both beautiful and the main females) *Spencer as Captain Hector Barbossa - (Spencer and Captain Hector Barbossa are both half bad and half good) *S.C.Ruffey as Jack the Monkey *James as James Norrington - (James and James Norrington are both share the same names and James was a villain in Tale of the Brave) *Toby as Joshamee Gibbs - (Toby and Joshamee Gibbs are both old, wise, and kind) *Gordon as Governor Weatherby - (Gordon and Govenor Weatherby are both adult and old) *Donald and Douglas as Pintel and Ragetti - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Pintel and Ragetti are) *Bill and Ben as Mullory and Murtogg - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Mullory and Murtogg are) *Thumper as Cotton - (Thumper and Cotton are both mute) *Harold as Cotton's Parrot *Henry as Bootstrap Bill Turner - (Henry and Bootstrap Bill Turner are both fathers of Percy and Will Turner) *D261 as Lord Cutler Beckett - (D261 and Lord Cutler Beckett are both evil) *Diesel as Davy Jones - (Diesel and Davy Jones are both evil and named begins with the letter 'D') *Smudger as Mercer - (Smudger and Mercer are both ends with the word "er") *George as Captain Sao Feng - (George and Captain Sao Feng are both evil and mean) *Edward as Captain Edward Teague - (Edward and Captain Edward Teague are both share the same names) *Mavis as Anamaria *Elizabeth as Tia Dalma *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Kraken - (Johnny Cuba and Kraken are both villains who travel in Sea) *Diesel 10 as Blackbeard - (Diesel 10 and Blackbeard are both big, strong, evil, and mean to Thomas and Captain Jack Sparrow) *Molly as Angelica - (Molly and Angelica are both wonderful) *Duncan as Marty - (Duncan and Marty are both small and stubborn) *Duck as Tai Huang - (Duck was formally a villain in Tobias and the Half Pariah) *Oliver as Scrum *Jack as Philip Swift *Dennis as Salaman *Madge as Young Elizabeth Swan *Skarloey as Young Will Turner *Rajiv as Henry Turner *Ashima as Carina Smyth *Luke as Young Henry Turner *Vinnie as Captain Armando Salazar Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Captain Jack Sparrow ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Will Turner Emily.png.png|Emily as Elizabeth Swan Spencer.png|Spencer as Captain Hector Barbossa Scruffey2.png|S.C.Ruffey as Jack the Monkey TroublesomeTrucks(episode)25.png|James as James Norrington HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Joshamee Gibbs WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Governor Weatherby BreakVan1.png|Donald and Douglas as Pintel and Ragetti Bill and Ben.png|Bill and Ben as Mullory and Murtogg Thumper (TTTE).png|Thumper as Cotton Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain25.png|Harold as Cotton's Parrot 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Bootstrap Bill Turner MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Lord Cutler Beckett TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Davy Jones Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Mercer GoodByeGeorge!26.png|George as Captain Sao Feng TheSadStoryOfHenry55.png|Edward as Captain Edward Teague Mavis9.png|Mavis as Anamaria Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Tia Dalma HighWinds.jpg|Johnny Cuba as Kraken MainDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Blackbeard Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Angelica PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Marty ToadStandsBy62.png|Duck as Tai Huang ToadStandsBy100.png|Oliver as Scrum Jack.jpg|Jack as Philip Swift Dennis the Diesel.jpeg|Dennis as Salaman Madge (Truck).png|Madge as Young Elizabeth Swan MainSkarloeyModel1.png|Skarloey as Young Will Turner MainRajivCGI.png|Rajiv as Henry Turner MainAshimaCGI.png|Ashima as Carina Smyth Luke (Thomas and Friends).png|Luke as Young Henry Turner Images (20).jpeg|Vinnie as Captain Armando Salazar Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017